


Hearts Worth Breaking

by LittleMisfits



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, One huge mess of people loving other people rip, Partner Betrayal, Partners to Lovers, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMisfits/pseuds/LittleMisfits
Summary: A bloody war had lasted between Plegia and Ylisse for such a long time, causing despair and destruction for both nations. During this war, many people cried for a sign of truce. Emmeryn and Validar had met in a formal meeting, agreeing that a marriage could be arranged and called off at any time. Princess Rose of Plegia, who had a secret admirer, was assigned to marry Prince Chrom of Ylisse, who was already in love with another woman. Prince Robin was assigned to stay in Ylisse with his sister while Chrom and Rose grew fond of each other, however, he didn't see himself falling in love with a woman who loved a man that was engaged by force, and he surely didn't see the woman who adored him so much fall ill into jealousy. As the deal states, the marriage can be called off at any time, but this will result in the destruction of the kingdoms, as well as people's hearts.





	1. Prologue: Plegia

**Author's Note:**

> first two parts are going to show whats going on in Plegia and Ylisse so you can all get a hint on who likes who ;)

         The skies of Plegia had grown an orange-yellow rusted color, casting light, red rays across the lowering sky as the sun made its way into its daily slumber. On the horizon behind the kingdom you could faintly see the light blue and white colors that were beginning to shine from under the bright rays of the sunset. The moon was going to appear soon, signaling it was getting close for people to return home. The sky at this time told people it was near time to lock their homes and refuse the outdoors until sunrise, for everyone in Plegia knew that bandits and criminals infested the cities and towns of Plegia in the dead of night. On the good side, the skies casted beautiful rays for people to observe and admire. It is perhaps the only beautiful, natural thing in Plegia. No flower survived in Plegia grounds, only dried bushes and dead stems. The little ponds or streams or rivers reflected the light, creating a beautiful sight that made a faint rainbow.

         Those who were known to admire such little, useless things were known as the "good" of Plegia- or that is what the Plegians say. Such people are young children who dreamed big dreams, and the princess of Plegia named Rose. She stood on her balcony outside her room, leaning her elbows on the railing as she looked out to the scenery, admiring the beautiful sight that was made in front of her. A sigh escaped her rosy lips, her eyes twinkling at the bright light show.

         "Rosie! I've been looking everywhere for ya!"

         Rose looked over her shoulder, seeing her childhood friend Henry. She smiled at him, patting the railing as a sign for him to come stand next to her and admire the sight with her. Henry nodded and walked towards her, staring at her with his usual goofy grin.

         "Every sunset you're out here watching like a hawk. What's the point? It's just some rays coming from the sun," Henry laughed. "The servants filled your room with candles and even a glass chandelier to make you happy."

         "It's not as natural as this Henry," Rose giggled. Rose liked the lights and chandelier she was given, but it wasn't as natural as the sun to her. She enjoyed feeling the wind blow through her snow-white hair. She loved the smell of the fresh Plegian air, however, she loved the smell of the lavender scented candles just as much. "I just like the nature of Plegia. I don't mean all of the sand and dirt and dried plants. I mean the semi-nice bodies of water, the air, the sun, the moon, and the skies."

         Henry scratched the back of his head. "I understand that Rosie. But you know how bad it gets out here during these times of the day. Bandits will be crawling up these walls to slit your throat for whatever hitman hired them. Your brother and father both said I have to keep you in the castle as soon as the sun starts to set. Don't you remember last time Rosie?"

         Rose shuddered. She did happen to remember last time. It was about a month ago. She was standing in her usual spot outside on her balcony. Somehow, an assassin had slithered past all of the guards and made his way onto her balcony. She wasn't armed at the moment, so she was free to kill with ease. She was extremely lucky Henry had made his way to the balcony, running fast enough after hearing her cries of agony. Henry had came armed as usual, killing off the assassin easily. Rose only suffered from a minor scratch to her cheek. She couldn't stop her tears that night as she hugged Henry and thanked him over and over again.

         "That won't happen again. You're here to keep me safe right?" Rose chuckled. 

         "That is true, but an order is an order. I'm going to have to escort the princess into the castle. Tharja is waiting for you in the study corridor, so we better get there before she comes out here and really makes you come inside," Henry said, scratching the back of his neck.

         "Alright alright I'll come," Rose sighed, "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for failing to do your job anyway. You and Tharja are my favorite subordinates, and do not tell any of the others I admitted that."

         Henry laughed, taking Rose's hand and leading her back inside. He closed the balcony doors and locked them, making sure no one would be able to sneak in. "Your secret is safe with me as always."

         Henry and Rose walked through the cold, stone halls of the Plegian castle. The walls were lit with wall torches giving off a harsh orange and red glow. Red and golden rugs decorated the floors. Some paintings or scripts hung on the walls, and statues decorated the side of passageways and doorways. The hall walls, floors, and ceilings had been cleaned spotless earlier by the Plegian maids who worked non-stop almost all day. There wasn't a speck of dirt in sight despite how dark the castle insides looked. The door to the study corridor was in front of the two Plegians. Two stone carved griffins sitting on their pedestals neatly were planted on both side of the doorway. Henry knocked first, hearing Tharja's faint "come in" through the thick, wooden doors. He opened the doors, holding out his hand for Rose to walk inside first. Rose thanked him and walked inside, seeing Tharja sitting in the large, black leather chair behind the large wooden desk covered in piles of documents and papers.

         "Dear Princess Rose, how great it is to see you at this hour, " Tharja hummed, smiling at Rose in a comforting way.

         "And to you as well," Rose smiled back. She heard the door behind her close, seeing Henry walk by her from the corner of her eye. She watched him lean onto the futon that was on the side of the room near the fireplace. Rose smiled. She had memories within this room. She remembered being younger, Robin was of course older than her by two years. He was already working on paperwork for practice for his future. His future was to be king of Plegia. Young Rose would lay on the futon and draw pictures of her, Robin, and her father. Sometimes she'd draw their mother, who she assumed looked like Robin and her. Oh how those memories played such an important role in her life.

         "When will my brother be home?" Rose asked. After thinking in her head, she began to miss her brother. She knew he was out at a meeting with their father. They had to go talk to Plegian nobles, politicians, other members of the government, and some Plegian priests. They were discussing matters over Plegian trade and the problem with the overpopulation of criminals and bandits. Rose knew the meeting was going to be more about the trade for weapons, armor, and food for the Plegian army. She knew this part in the Plegian and Ylissean war had caused both nations a heavy loss in supples, since in the last attack Dark Fliers targeted Ylissean supply ships and successfully sunk them. The Ylisseans retaliated by destroying the Plegian food fields and some weapon storages with armor.

         "He'll be back pretty late. I know he said that the meeting was going to last for a very long time, which is why he didn't allow me to come this time. He said this was important, and he didn't want me to snap on anyone," Tharja answered. "No point in staying up and waiting for him, he won't be back until midnight at least. And we all know you need to be in bed by then. You have a busy day tomorrow and a princess needs her beauty sleep."

         Rose huffed. "What are tomorrow's plans?"

         Tharja cleared her throat, looking down at the list she had written out. "By the request of your father, at seven a.m. you are to go to a tailor and have dresses designed for you for so be prepared to stand for a long time, then at ten a.m. you are to go to the middle of the city and announce a speech your father has written for you to deliver to your people since he wants you to start becoming part of the public eye, then at one p.m. you are to go with Gangrel and have a royal lunch which was a request from him of cours- do not look so disgusted dear Rose your brother and Aversa will accompany you," Tharja stopped and laughed, loving the way Rose's face scrunched up. "Anyway, at four p.m. you are to have a private meeting with your father about important matters, then at seven a.m. you are to report back into the castle and have a feast with me, Henry, your brother, Aversa, and your father. Oh, and others will be here, mainly high ranking Plegians like government officials and those fun people."

         Henry whistled. "Looks like you'll have lots and lots of fun tomorrow Rosie."

         "We'll be accompanying her you pest," Tharja growled, glaring at Henry. She rolled up the list and set is aside, her hands resting under her chin as her elbows rested on the desk. "We'll all be in bed once dinner is consumed and our stomachs settle a little. That'll be done very soon, so we are to sleep when the moon is rising to the highest points of the sky."

         "Yes your highness," Henry snickered, crossing his arms behind his head as he propped his legs up and crossed his feet.

         "I'm sorry you won't see your brother tonight Princess. But you'll see him tomorrow during the day and night. It's part of being a grown up honey. You aren't the little princess anymore who got to run around all day and giggle while your brother did paperwork and battle training. You have responsibilities darling," Tharja grinned smugly.

         "I am not a little girl anymore," Rose scoffed. "I am a young lady, I know where my responsibilities lie. I understand what I am supposed to do. I am one of the royalty of Plegia, I do not need anyone reminding me of so."

         "It's so cute when you get so defensive," Tharja chuckled. "Now, come on, we are all to go into the dining corridor to eat. It should all be ready within a few minutes. I know it won't be too late. I'll tell some servants to draw our baths in our bedchambers so we can bathe peacefully and settle down our body and mind. We'll then meet at the library and relax there until it's time for us to retire into sleep."

         Rose and Henry nodded. Tharja smiled and stood up, signaling for the two to follow her into the dining corridor. Rose had to admit, she'd feel a little sad seeing her brother and father's chair empty. She enjoyed when her family and subordinates sat with her and they all ate together like one big family. The words Tharja said to her rung in her head, _you aren't the little princess anymore who got to run around all day and giggle while your brother did paperwork and battle training. You have responsibilities darling._

                                                                                     .*·。ﾟ═♡═.*·。ﾟ

        The dark, starry sky had finally taken over the view of the people. It's stars twinkled brightly against the dark blue to black, empty and almost cloudless sky. The moon was full and bright, casting small rays of light into the dark grounds of the Earth. Of course this was a time of bandits and criminals to crawl around, but this also gave night watches and star gazers an opportunity to stay up and gaze up at the scenery in front of them, just like how Rose does with the sunset. However, the regular people didn't have nosy subordinates coming in and telling them what to do.

        Robin sighed as he entered the Plegian castle, seeing the empty main hall as he stepped in, his father and guards behind them. Robin looked around at the dim lit castle, seeing most of the wall torches had been almost burnt out, casting very little light than what they did earlier. Before he could make his way to his bedchambers his father put a hand on his shoulder.

        "Robin, I hope you are well aware of tomorrow's plans," his father spoke, stern but not rude.

        "Of course Father. What kind of prince would I be if I were to not keep up with my duties?" Robin responded calmly, eyeing his father from the corner of his eyes.

        "I wouldn't expect any less from my son. I am very proud of the way you handled the meeting today. It would be more effective if we could have used your sister's bright ideas within it. Though, we both know how she is," the Plegian king said, his voice still stern but his voice growing lower as he mentioned Robin's sister.

        "She isn't as childish as she seems. She's a woman. She's just as capable as I am in meetings as well as any other things. Do not speak ill of your own child, Validar," Robin scoffed, his fist clenching. He always knew he was the favorite of the two children, making him steam with anger of how he completely casted his own sister aside. He remembered the days where he'd praise Robin more than Rose. He's always shout at Rose to be dismissed while he'd keep Robin by his side. As they grew up Robin would stand up for his sister more often, causing their father to be stunned of his son's bold actions. And to this very day Robin still defended his younger sister.

        "Her use will come in time. In fact, it could come quite soon, if I do say so myself. It'll just take a while before she is ready. I have set her tasks for tomorrow, one that is of most importance. I will have people watching in cover for me and they are to report to me to tell me if she was as well as I hope she is to be. If she does well in this task, I will have her help more with Plegian activities, just because it'll clearly please the kingdom and as well as you," Validar spoke, his hand falling from his son's shoulder. He began to walk away, but as he walked away, he let out a snicker of laughter.

        Robin huffed as he walked towards his bedchambers. He noticed how spotless the room was, so he assumed the servants had tidied up his room, either that or Rose, since she was known to do that when their father didn't assign her any tasks. He smiled to himself to see a note from his sister. It was too late for reading, he had a full day ahead of him, so he promised himself to read it first thing tomorrow if he could. He changed from his battle wear, putting on his casual night clothes. He put down his tome on his nightstand and set his Levin Sword beside it. He sat down on a chair near his large, wooden desk. He saw a tray of food from earlier. He smiled, knowing Rose had left him something to eat before he slept. However, he didn't think he could eat after the horrid carriage ride as well as the talks he had with his father. He did settle on drinking the lukewarm cup of tea next to the plate.

        Afterwards he made his way to Rose's bedchambers, but on the way there he ran into Aversa. She smiled at Robin, the usual, smug smile she gave almost everyone within the castle. She too was in her casual sleep wear, which was just a silky dark purple night gown.

        "Back so late Robin?" Aversa grinned, crossing her arms. "You should be at your bedchambers asleep. It's too late to go midnight roaming."

        "You mock me" Robin huffed. "I wished to visit my sister before I went to sleep."

        "And do what? Talk to her sleeping form?" Aversa chuckled, leaning against the cold, stone wall. "If I were you, I'd leave her be. She'll clearly wake easy and be too much of a struggle to make go back to sleep. You'll be seeing her tomorrow for lunch and as well as dinner, so you'll have time to see your precious baby sister."

        "I'm well aware of my plans for tomorrow," Robin scoffed. "Though those won't come until later in the day. I'll be busy all morning with paperwork and writing out letters for the men and women I met today at the meeting. The only time I ever get to relax is when I'm here, in the middle of the night. I understand a prince should get his sleep, but how can one sleep without seeing the ones they adore?"

        "Oh how sweet," Aversa gushed. "You're such a wonderful elder brother. But I'm sorry, I cannot let you see her tonight. She's sound asleep, as well as her two little friends. I'll be escorting you back to your bedchambers now for you to retire for the night. There is no point in trying to resist me. I'm only following Validar's orders."

        Robin sighed. "Of course, an order is an order." He turned around and began walking. "I can walk myself, so you may take your leave."

        "Actually, I'm fine with going with you until you reach your bedchambers. It'll be my pleasure to walk with you there. Then again, I am supposed to make sure you truly go there rather than turn around and visit your sister," Aversa cooed, following beside Robin.

        Robin rose one brow, but then looked in the other direction. "Whatever you say, Aversa."

        Aversa chuckled, looking ahead as they walked. "So tell me, Prince Robin, how was the meeting?"

        "It went by smoothly. We have made plans to restore the food, weapons, and armor for our army due to the Ylisseans destruction. We'll be having higher security around those areas as well. We talked to a few generals and so far we have no sign of attacking first. We're sticking to a plan of waiting in the shadows for some curious Ylisseans to come snooping around. As for the bandit and criminal problem, we're going to have night patrols that will be led by healthy Plegians who'll put an end to an enemy's life. We're going to supply as many night patrol parties as we can for every town and city and village," Robin answered, seeing his bedchambers' door in the distance. "Father thinks that if one more horrid event were to happen, we'd arrange to attempt to meet up with some Ylisseans. He prefers the Exalt. The chances are low to nothing, but I suppose it'll be worth a shot if something bad were to happen like this once more. We cannot afford to have more starving and severely wounded soldiers in this war."

        "Ah, sounds like you had quite the day," Aversa giggled. "Perhaps a bit of sleep will refresh that brilliant brain of yours so you do fine tomorrow. Rest your hands, you have lots and lots of writing to do."

        "Of course. I thank you Aversa," Robin said, looking back at her as he opened the door. "Be seeing you."

        "Goodnight Prince Robin," Aversa hummed, taking her leave as Robin entered the empty, quiet room that was lit by the moonlight through the curtained window. He walked to his bed, sliding under the cold, comfortable covers of his bed as he rolled onto his side, looking at the nightstand that propped his tome and Levin Sword. He closed his eyes, actually quite happy he could feel the comfort of having his eyes closed after keeping them open the whole day during boring meetings. Soon sleep would wash over him, it would bring him relaxation and comfort for his aching body that was hurting a little from sitting in chairs all day and hardly walking at all, of course only for breaks. He knew he was only excited for tomorrow for it was the day he could sit down with his sister and his friends and enjoy a night together with them.


	2. Prologue: Ylisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will get into the plot soon

         The morning sun had shone its low but bright rays into the skies and down onto the grounds of Ylisse. A light breeze blew briskly, bringing leaves and some stray pegasus feathers with it. The streets of Ylisstol grew busy with waves of people walking up and down the streets. Some people were shopping, some were having a casual talk, and some were trading. Children ran around, giggling and dancing through the crowds of people, bringing laughter and joy wherever they went. The smell of freshly baked foods filled the air all around. Days within Ylisstol were always pleasant, especially in the morning times when everyone was awake and lively.

         Through the busy streets of Ylisstol lied a large, beautiful castle that lied at the top of a long series of stairs. Those who even bothered going up such stairs were met with a long, tall gate that encircled the castle to serve as protection against enemies. Past this gate was a large, open, beautiful open patch of grass and flowers. A pretty cobblestone walkway led to the stairs of the castle, which led to the main doors. Guards patrolled the area day and night, either standing on the outside or inside of the gate. Behind the large, tall castle was an even larger and more open field that was enclosed by the circling gate. A beautiful pond was in the leftmost corner with a small waterfall falling from the wall since a series of cracks were on the wall. Flowers were planted everywhere and lanterns hung from tall poles to provide sight during the night.

         "Any sights of Plegians?"

         "No. It'd be dumb of them to come onto our lands after what just happened. Though I will admit, Plegia has been a little too quiet now. We haven't seen a single Plegian since the last attack."

         Chrom nodded his head. He asked his dear friend, Sumia, to spy on the Plegian border for him ever since the last battle. He knew it was dangerous to ask his beloved friend to patrol for him, but he needed to know if the Plegians were plotting something. He trusted Sumia that she'd be safe during her spying missions. Sometimes her friend Cordelia would volunteer to accompany her, which Chrom was thankful that someone was there to help Sumia. He knew that if he were caught doing this he'd get in a huge amount of trouble. But he was doing this for his people and his kingdom. That's what a prince is supposed to do right?

         "Did Cordelia accompany you this time?" Chrom questioned, used to sometimes seeing the redhead fly her pegasus near Sumia's as the two would land in the garden to tell Chrom what they saw during their mission.

         "She was with me. She must have gone to go do something. I know I didn't leave her at the Plegian border. We usually talk on our way there and back. Don't worry Chrom, she'll show up somewhere," Sumia answered. "She's an excellent pegasus knight. Wherever she is, she'll surely be able to handle on her own."

         "Yes, she is an excellent pegasus knight. But you are as well, Sumia," Chrom hummed. He could feel his face grow a little warm. He was sure that Sumia could see the light pink that dusted his cheeks. Though she didn't say anything, nor did she seem to point it out. She just smiled at him with her usual warm smile, the smile that made Chrom's heart ache. He was truly in love with her, but he couldn't tell if she returned his feelings, for she never seemed to say anything or hint to anything. It was as if she was oblivious to his feelings.

         "I believe Philia wanted to speak to me and Cordelia after we returned from "looking at the beautiful scenery." I'll go ahead and talk my leave, but if you see Cordelia, can you please tell her to report to Philia as soon as possible. I feel like Philia finally caught on to what we were doing," Sumia chuckled, her voice filled with some nervousness and worry. "I fear that we may have to put an end to our spying missions."

         "Of course. I wish you a good day," Chrom said after clearing his voice. "Goodbye for now."

         "Goodbye Chrom!" Sumia smiled. She pulled the reigns on her pegasus, guiding her to turn around. The winged beast took a running start before flapping its majestic wings and taking flight into the air. Sumia circled the garden a few times, waving to Chrom before she motioned for her pegasus to turn and fly to where she had to meet with Philia and Cordelia. Chrom smiled to himself but was distracted when he saw a small, white feather slowly drifting from the sky. The feather landed in his hand. Though another pair of flapping wings drew his attention away from the little feather. He thought Sumia had come back but it was Cordelia. She flew down gracefully on her pegasus. Once the winged beast landed on the garden grounds, she swung on leg over and sat princess-like on the pegasus' back.

         "Cordelia? How may I help you this fine morning?" Chrom asked politely, his smile not leaving his face.

         "I came to report what Sumia and I saw at the border," Cordelia answered calmly.

         "Sumia already told me," Chrom informed her, raising one brow. He had assumed Sumia forgot to tell him something. It must've been minor for her to forget, otherwise she would've blurted it out as soon as she landed in the garden. 

         "I saw a few Plegians sneaking around dangerously close to the border. Sumia probably didn't spot it since I flew out a little further than she did, but I saw a little group of them. I could see them whispering about something. They didn't seem like a small Plegian professional army, more like a group of lousy bandits. I fear that Plegian bandits will start coming into our lands," Cordelia reported, her voice serious and not once cracking like Sumia's did sometimes. She stared deeply into Chrom's eyes. It was as if she was staring right through him. Not that Chrom minded anyway.

         "Is that so?" Chrom asked, lowering his brow once the news was reported. "Good work. I thank you greatly for seeing that detail. I'll be sure that border guards are alerted about this matter. Where exactly were they spotted at?"

         "Southern than usual. Most of the bandits come through the northern or center part of the border. It seems that they've decided to migrate south in hopes of us not seeing them. I do give them credit for being smart," Cordelia sighed. "I probably shouldn't have gotten so further down from the area you assigned us, but something told me to go there."

         "I understand. You did an excellent job, Cordelia," Chrom hummed happily. He noticed Cordelia's eyes widened a little and became softer. Her usual hard gaze had disappeared a little which shocked him. He couldn't see the little hint of a rosy blush on her cheeks, probably due to her bright red hair somewhat making it blend with her appearance. "By the way, Sumia asked me to make sure you meet up with her and Philia after you returned. She thinks Philia caught on to our little missions."

         "I too believe it," Cordelia sighed, avoiding eye contact with Chrom for a small moment. "Philia had begun to question me and Sumia since she thinks that we were sneaking off to places we shouldn't be. I would have come up with a reasonable excuse but Sumia said something before I could. I do like Sumia's innocent reason, but it clearly did not convince Philia at all. We may not get in major trouble. We'll just have to do more practices and work than the other pegasus knights."

         "I'm sorry to do that to you two," Chrom muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll make it up to you two. How about you both join us tonight for dinner? It's the least I can do for you two for causing you both trouble."

         "That will be perfect!" Cordelia chirped, her voice full of excitement. She then froze and cleared her voice, her eyes not sparkling anymore. "I mean, that will be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find Sumia and Philia. Good day to you Chrom."

         "Good day to you too Cordelia," Chrom chuckled, waving at her as she threw her leg back over the Pegasus. She motioned her pegasus to turn around and run before taking off into the air. She flew off rather quickly. Well, much quicker than Sumia did. She waved back for a few seconds before disappearing from Chrom's sight. Chrom chuckled to himself, turning around and entering the castle.

         He walked up the long stairs that led to the second floor of the castle. He knew at this time his siblings and the royal knight would be in the study corridor. He made his way through the long, bright white halls of the castle. The red and golden rugs made the halls look fancy. Various paintings and hung candles decorated the walls, as well as fancy windows on the other sides of the hall.  Soon the large doors to the study corridor were in the prince's sight. He grabbed the door knobs and opened the doors slowly. All eyes in the study corridor landed on him as he entered and shut the doors behind him.

         "Welcome Chrom," Emmeryn smiled. She set down her calligraphy pen and looked at him with her full attention. Chrom knew that she was writing out a friendly letter to the Plegian King. She wanted to try to make peace with Plegia after the last battle that put both nations in a very bad disadvantage. Ylissean warriors were weakened and harmed. Emmeryn felt extremely guilty that day, so she was hoping the Plegian King would agree to a meeting soon to talk about this war. 

         "Chrom! I haven't seen you all morning!" Lissa chirped. She was sewing something, for she was holding a small cloth with one hand and a needle with thread looped in it with the other hand. "Where did you decide to run off to?" She looked back down at her sewing and continued to poke through the cloth and pull out of the cloth.

         "I decided to get out the go do a few things," Chrom answered. He didn't want to directly answer her question, for he knew he'd receive a lot of teasing for it. Lissa was aware of Chrom's feelings for Sumia, but she was also aware of Cordelia's feelings for Chrom. She wanted Chrom to marry soon so she could tease him daily about being in love, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell Chrom who to marry since she was good friends with both Cordelia and Sumia. It tore Lissa apart that Chrom would have to pick between the two someday.

         "And by that do you mean sneak out and go meet your little pegasus friends?" Frederick spoke from the other side of the room, carrying a handful of books and setting them on Emmeryn's desk in a neat pile. "Don't think that I didn't see you out there. You spoke to Sumia first and then Cordelia. Seems to me that they were important for you to sneak off early this morning to go talk to them early and then come back a little later and speak to them once more."

         "Chrom! I didn't think you'd be sneaking off to talk to girls!" Lissa laughed. She almost messed up on her sewing due to her body movements from laughing out loud. "What were you all talking about?"

         "They just told me about things they saw," Chrom sighed. He could feel his face grow hot and cheeks turn rosy once again. This was out of embarrassment of course. "For their troubles, I decided to let them join us for dinner tonight to make it up to them. Cordelia agreed to come and I'm sure Sumia will do the same. I hope that isn't a problem for anyone."

         "Of course not," Emmeryn hummed. "It'll be fantastic to have company join us for dinner tonight. I especially enjoy Sumia and Cordelia's company. I'll be sure to tell the maids and butlers to have spots saved for those two. After all of their hard work for serving us, they deserve a nice reward. How about they stay a little longer and go into the lounging corridor to relax with us until it gets too late? I'm sure they'd love to spend time with us for the evening."

         "Of course. I'll inform them once they return,"  Chrom said a large smile on his face. 

         "He's gonna make more plans with them in private," Lissa giggled teasingly. She cut off the thread and looked at the work she had created. "I sew you a handkerchief. I hope you like it." She threw the handkerchief at Chrom. He caught it in his hands before it went onto the floor.

         "I thank you, dear sister," Chrom huffed playfully, holding the handkerchief in his hands gently. "I will take my leave now to keep a lookout for Sumia and Cordelia."

         He listened to the three's goodbyes as he opened the doors and closed them once more. He continued to walk down the halls again, observing certain paintings or pictures here and there as he walked by. He glanced out of glass balcony doors, opening them to look out at the city below the castle. He closed the doors behind him and looked down at the city. The weather had gotten warmer with the same breeze as before. He smiled to himself. He promised himself he'd do anything for his kingdom. Though he didn't know what  _anything_ would mean, later on, he'd find out soon.


	3. Chapter 1: Sparked Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have an intense battle for your days

         How long had a little bit of peace lasted? Two weeks? Maybe three? It had been three weeks after that last battle took place which caused harm to both kingdoms. People knew that soon another battle would break out eventually. Of course, those people were correct. It took place at the southern border that separated Plegia and Ylisse. Many predictions came as of to why this battle happened. Some say that Ylisseans had been suspicious of the Plegians. Some Plegian bandits had looted Ylissean ships and homes which caused Ylisse to blame everything on the Plegian army. 

         The sounds of swords clashing and spells being cast could be heard throughout the area. The sounds of people yelling, horses and pegasi crying out, and the occasional cries from griffons could be heard as well. The smell of blood and death hung heavily in the air as a strong breeze blew it everywhere. The rain was hammering down on the area, causing dirt to turn into mud. Mud and dirtied water were being tossed as people fought. Blood was washed over the ground as dead or heavily wounded soldiers fell to the ground.

         The loud sounds of explosions could be heard near the ocean. Pieces of boats flew near the shore, but their reach was too short and they drifted to the ocean. Ripped flags glided through the sky and landed in the dark water that was now tainted with ruined ships and items. The Plegians had attacked Ylissean ships to destroy their supplies. The ship contained items such as medicines, armor, and weapons. There was gold on it before it was looted by thieves, which the Plegians did not take too kindly about being blamed fully for it. So, they taught them a lesson on what it would be like if Plegians truly looted their ships.

         "Robin! I can faintly see more Ylissean reinforcements! They're pegasus knights! There seems to be a large group of them!" Tharja yelled through the storm and wind. She cast a spell of Nosferatu, sucking the life out of a few Ylissean soldiers who dared try to corner her. 

         "Tell the remaining archers and snipers to move towards the reinforcements!" Robin yelled back, slicing through a Ylissean's armor with ease with his Levin Sword. He finished off a few weak Ylisseans with a simple spell of Archfire. "Move quickly! We don't have much time left!"

         Tharja nodded and ran off to find the remaining archers and snipers. In the meantime, Robin continued to move forward with his group of soldiers. He had planned for Tharja, Henry, Gangrel, and Rose to lead a large group of soldiers at different points. He set Tharja in charge of taking care of the left side of the area while Henry took the right. He made Gangrel stay near the north part of the area to take down any reinforcements that came in that direction. Rose was sent to take down Ylissean ships while he stayed in the middle of the area and attacked head-on.

         "Robin! Reinforcements are on their way!" Henry announced as he neared closer. He was covered in blood, which Robin assumed was the blood of his enemies since Henry wasn't the type to go down easily despite his friendly appearance. He had a huge, goofy grin on his face which set off eerie vibes.

         "Good! We'll make sure they attack from above with the other flying soldiers. Any soldiers that are on the ground can split up and join each of our four groups!" Robin told Henry. Henry nodded and ran back to where his group was. It looked like the odds were in Robin's favor since the Ylisseans were outnumbered horribly. If Plegians were good at anything, it was ambushing their target by surprise. He let Rose command a group of flying soldiers that attacked from the air behind the Ylisseans which took out a decent number of their soldiers.

         "Prince Robin! How dare you show your face here!"

         Robin looked over and saw Prince Chrom running towards him. His arms were in a stance that showed he was going to take a swing. Robin grabbed his Levin Sword and positioned himself for a fight. The sound of clashing iron rang through the area. Chrom and Robin stood in a dueling position, pushing against each other with great strength. Chrom clenched his teeth in an angry grin while Robin kept a straight, plain face with no emotion. 

         "Well, if it isn't the charming prince himself," Robin hummed, his face not changing. The two princes drew their swords away. Robin swung his sword but was blocked by Chrom's sword. The two locked eyes again with an intense gaze. "It is a pleasure to meet you in battle."

         "I could say the same to you," Chrom huffed. He drew his sword away and jumped back before Robin could slice his chest. Chrom went in, attempting to impale Robin's side. He shouldn't have lunged in because Robin sidestepped and grabbed a tome quickly and cast a spell of Archtunder. Chrom barely deflected it with his sword and flew back. Robin slowly approached him.

         "This could have been avoided if you had not blamed us for something that was not our fault," Robin said, his voice full of scorn. He glared daggers at the Ylissean Prince. "I should have known better. You all probably planned this to make us look like the bad guy in this situation."

         "You lie!" Chrom spat back. "If you kept your people in control this would not have happened." He stood up tall and proud, eyeing Robin with a glare that could burn through the iron of his sword. Robin only returned a less hostile glare.

         "You act as if I have control of Plegian Outsiders," Robin hummed. "That's like me telling you to control your poor, greedy people from stealing our supplies. They aren't in your control. It is the same case with Plegian bandits."

         Chrom cursed. He hated to admit, but Robin was right in a way. But it was too late to admit anything. It was either fight or retreat. Chrom didn't have a habit of retreating from battles. He braced himself for another lengthy attack. Robin had decided to use the mud to advantage by using an Elwind spell that made mud fly around Chrom, blinding him for a while. Chrom then felt a powerful blast of Archthunder hit his back, making him fly forward. He stopped his fall by stabbing his sword in the ground. He looked over his shoulder and turned around. Robin was a tough one to beat. He was a quick thinker and powerful.

         "Give it up Chrom," Robin said as he walked towards Chrom, leaving a large distance between them. "You cannot win. We have you outnumbered and your reinforcements are surely being attacked by now. Call off your troops and some of you can leave here either fine or wounded."

         Chrom grunted and took his sword from the ground. He slung it and splashed the mud off of it. "Ylisseans don't back down from a fight. We're going to remain here until you're defeated. Killing you will be all it takes to secure victory here." Chrom taunted Robin while he charged forward, Robin jumped to the side and Chrom quickly spun around to face Robin. Robin was about to summon a spell before a lance almost stabbed his tome into the ground. Robin looked up to see a pegasus knight glaring at him. Chrom recognized it was Sumia. He noticed Cordelia coming in not too far behind.

         "Three against one?" Robin hummed, interested in the odds. "Seems to me like this will be interesting."

         Cordelia and Sumia sat on their pegasi that stood in front of Chrom. "Go Chrom! Lissa is waiting near the shore in a hiding spot! We'll handle him!" Sumia cried out to Chrom. 

         "You act as if I'm going to leave you both here to fight this monster of a prince by yourselves," Chrom huffed, amusement in his voice. "We can take him out together."

         "Cowards!" Yelled a voice in the distance. A sudden blast of Elwind came from the stormy sky and hit both Sumia and Cordelia. Their pegasi stumbled back far and slipped in the mud, almost falling on top of their riders. The beasts gained their balance. The Ylisseans looked up. In the dark sky, they could see a black pegasus flying down towards Robin. Once the dark beast landed on the ground they could make out features that looked similar to Robin. It was Princess Rose. In the distance, another dark flier could be seen making their way towards the crowd.

         "You think that three against one is a fair fight?" Rose challenged, glaring at the Ylisseans. "Here I thought Ylisseans were the fairest fighters out of all kingdoms. I suppose that's what I get for assuming the best for an enemy kingdom."

         "You got a lot of words to say," Cordelia challenged. "You seem like you're all bark but no bite."

         "Tell that to the Elwind that just hit you and your little friend," Rose teased. Soon Aversa flew near and stood on the opposite side of Rose. She smiled mischievously at the Ylisseans. 

         "I couldn't help but to join you all in this little game," she hummed. She grabbed her lance and pointed it at Sumia. "Let's dance shall we?" Aversa motioned for her pegasus to take off into the sky and charge at Sumia from above. Sumia reared her pegasus back and flew up towards Aversa. Rose's pegasus flew up while Rose readied to fire a blast of Elwind at Cordelia. Cordelia motioned for her pegasus to fly upwards. It was time to prepare for an aerial battle.

         Robin and Chrom stayed on the ground. Robin grinned as he readied his tome. His hands ghosted over the tome, little sparks of electricity bouncing from them. Chrom clenched his teeth as he positioned his sword to block the attack. It was three against three. Four fliers and two ground soldiers. The odds were fair now. Robin fired blasts of Archthunder at Chrom. Chrom either avoided the attack or deflected it into the ground, canceling the electric effect thanks to the mud. Chrom would lunge at Robin, but Robin would step out of the way or use Elwind to avoid Chrom and get somewhere else to fire more projectiles at him. 

         Meanwhile, in the sky, Sumia and Cordelia tried to stay together to attack both dark fliers at a time. It was hard to do so as the two dark fliers had Elwind to blow them back. The pegasus knights were at a huge disadvantage here. Every time they were hit, their pegasi would stumble back or almost fall. Cordelia and Sumia knew that if they stayed any longer in this battle, they'd drop from the sky and land somewhere near Chrom. Falling to death did not seem to satisfy them.

         "We need to retreat!" Cordelia yelled to Sumia.

         "But we can't! We'll lose the battle!" Sumia argued.

         "We've lost too much already! We need to tell Chrom! I can see Plegian reinforcements coming in! We can't carry on!" Cordelia shot back.

         "Done already? I was just getting started," Aversa laughed.

         The two pegasus knights shared a glance before nodding. They retreated away from Aversa and Rose down towards Chrom. Sumia stopped near Chrom and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from the battle with Robin. At first, Chrom disagreed to go. Cordelia told him what she saw, which caused Chrom to share one last glance and hop on Sumia's pegasus.

         "This won't be the last you'll see of me," Chrom hissed.

         Robin watched as the Ylisseans retreated. Soon, the remaining Ylisseans soldiers followed to catch up to Chrom. Cries of victory could be heard all throughout the land. People yelled for Grima, people yelled for Plegia, and people yelled for Robin and Rose. Rose and Aversa flew down, looking at each other then at Robin. Soon Henry and Tharja joined the three. It wasn't long until Gangrel's group came as well.

         "The battle was won. Well done everyone," Robin smiled. "We will head to the nearest place with medics after the remaining healers heal us all. Anyone with minor wounds will be treated last. Let the severely injured get healed first."

         Mutters were heard throughout the group as they all formed groups of the least injured to the most. The remaining healers patched up as many wounds as they could before supplies began to run out and break. Once everyone was properly healed, Robin led the survivors of the battle back towards the capital city. He knew it'd take a while to return home, but it would be worth it to return home with pride.

         "Brother," Rose said, her voice gentle and a little weak from yelling out commands. 

         "What is it, Sister?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

         "Do you think you'll have to meet with the Ylisseans now? You did say that if another disaster happened that we'd have to settle it someway," Rose asked. "This is a pretty big disaster if you ask me."

         "Most likely," Robin answered. "Hopefully you'll accompany me. It'll be nice to have you there by my side. But we do not have to worry about that until we somehow get a letter from the Exalt that asks us to visit got a meeting. For now, just focus on getting healed up. You got cut by the pegasus knights a little."

         "Some of these are from earlier. There were guards on the ships," Rose chuckled. She fell back behind Robin, making her pegasus walking next to Henry and Tharja as they engaged in a small conversation. Robin sighed in relief. He was very proud of his sister. She was a good commander and tactician just like he was. He wished that the King would let her attend meetings. He knew that she'd be good to purseuade people in a court room. He grinned a little. He'd make sure his sister helped out in meetings sooner or later.


	4. Chapter 2: Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE BITCH

         Many months ago, a very bloody battle sparked between Ylisse and Plegia. Many lives on both sides were lost as the battle progressed. In the end, the Ylisseans were forced to retreat, leaving the Plegians to gloat in pride and victory. However, the large battle led to countless small battles between Plegian and Ylissean soldiers that patrolled the borders daily. More lives were lost in some of these scrimmages. Finally, both Plegia and Ylisse had had enough of these foolish, pointless battles happening. Predictions were correct, a meeting was to be held between the Plegian and Ylissean royalty.

         "You seem upset. Is this meeting going to be that big of a bother to you my Lord?"

         "I knew this was going to happen. I do not have time to worry about these foolish Ylisseans. I have other things to worry about."

         "Your other duties can be put on hold for a few hours. You need to focus on the task at hand. Plegia needs you."

         Robin huffed. He hated that Tharja was right. Plegia needed him to repair the long broken truce between Plegia and Ylisse. He knew these battles were hurting both Ylisse and Plegia. Both kingdoms were suffering from the losses. Not only were battles taking place near the border, but also small raids against trade areas and storage places were being made. Ylisse and Plegian assassins were being hired to try and take out the royals of each kingdom. The only reason why Robin agreed to attend this meeting was that his dear sister Rose was almost murdered by a Ylissean assassin. Henry was there to save her just in time thankfully. But the anger that Robin felt after that night hadn't vanished yet. His fists clenched under his chin as that event replayed in his mind. 

         "Tharja is right my son," Validar spoke calmly. His dark eyes met with Robin's as they stared at each other as if they were having a conversation through eye contact. Validar sat on the opposite side of the carriage next to Aversa. Aversa's mischevious eyes met with Robin's as well.

         "It will be fine Robin," Aversa hummed. "We'll fix this connection with Ylisse. We're just going to have a civil conversation with Miss Ylissean Queen."

         "I'm aware. My main concern is the Ylissean prince," Robin huffed. Robin and Chrom had always had a rivalry since they met on the battlefield as young princes. Robin and Chrom never got along during meetings. They glared at each other and would throw an insult whenever they could. "I'd like to tell him a few things that have been on my mind."

         "We're not here to anger them, Robin," Validar scoffed. "Keep anything negative you plan to say in your mind. We're going to settle this once and for all. Same goes for you, Tharja. Don't anger the Ylissean prince's royal knight. I don't want them to retaliate to your negativity."

         Tharja chuckled darkly. She had a deep hatred for the Ylissean great knight. Every meeting she went to, she would send him mischevious glares and smirks that would make him irritated. Whenever she spoke, he would speak against her. They would argue back and forth until ordered to remain silent. In the battlefield, things got very dangerous between them. "I suppose I'll promise to behave myself."

         The opening of the carriage door caused the four to turn their heads to whoever opened it. The carriage driver took off his hat in respect and held the door open. "We are here your majesty'," he announced.

         Aversa was the first to exit the carriage. She was followed behind by Tharja. Robin exited next, and finally Validar. Other carriages were stationed near their own. The Plegian government was already here waiting for them. The four walked towards the door of the large, white building that was the conference hall. Two guards opened the doors for the Plegian royalty, eyeing them suspiciously. The four walked through the long, neat halls. Their footsteps echoed through the quiet building as they made their way to the conference room. Soon, two large wooden doors were at the end of the hallway. Two guards opened the doors for them, revealing the large conference room. All eyes turned to the Plegian royalty entering the room. On one side of the conference table, the Ylissean royalty and government sat eyeing them with suspicion. The other side consisted of the Plegian government who had welcome and joy in their eyes. 

         Aversa sat in the cushioned seat that was the left in the middle. Her eyes met with Phila's, a trusted and respected falcon knight of Ylisse. Philia glared at Aversa while Aversa smirked at her. Validar sat beside Aversa. His eyes met with the Ylissean Exalt's, Emmeryn. She gazed calmly at Validar, while Validar gave her a dark stare. Robin sat beside his father, which was across the Ylissean prince. His eyes met with the fiery prince's eyes. He returned the glare. Tharja sat beside Robin. She smirked across the table at the Ylissean great knight. He frowned at Tharja, his brows arching as he gave her an irritated state. Silence hung heavy in the room until someone spoke.

         "So, shall we begin this meeting?" Validar spoke calmly.

         "Of course," Emmeryn answered. "Where shall we begin?"

         "Let's talk about how your soldiers continue to raid our supply areas," a Ylissean governer sneered. "I think you should pay us back for the amounts of damage you have done."

         "As if you can speak," a Plegian governer retorted. "Your soldiers attacked our supply areas first. If anything, you should be repaying us for the damage you did."

         An argument sparked between the government officials of each kingdom. Voices were ringing throughout the room. The royals continued to remain calm and not speak. Weary glances were shared between the royals until Aversa spoke.

         "Listen up you foolish pests!" she spat. "All of you are to remain quiet unless you're going to contribute to the conversation calmly or addressed to. Otherwise, you can come to take a quick flying lesson with me after this meeting. Now, all of you shut your mouths before I stab you with my lance."

         All voices quieted down. Robin gave an amused hum, while Chrom made a noise of disgust. Chrom glanced at Frederick as if to say, "Is that how they treat their officials?" Tharja laughed quietly.

         "Yes, let's talk about these little raids," Validar hummed. "I hope you are well aware that I do not appreciate that your soldiers began raids against our kingdom. I know you don't like these raids any more than I do. However, we can put an end to this endless game between us. Call off your soldiers on the borders, and I'll call off mine."

         "As if," Chrom scoffed. "We can't trust a word you say. You'll probably invade our kingdom the second we remove our border guards and soldiers. Teach your troops how to behave properly and we'll be fine."

         "Robin, don't be scornful now," Emmeryn spoke calmly. "Validar is only stating fair advice. However, I must agree. How are we supposed to know you'll truly call off your border guards? I'm afraid I cannot do that for the safety of my kingdom."

         "Fair enough," Validar nodded. "Then we shall double our border patrols. I apologize but if your soldiers come onto our lands, they will be killed on sight. You'll have to control your border guards then if you do not wish to suffer heavy losses. We'll stay off your grounds if you stay off ours."

         "I see where you're coming from," Emmeryn said. "We will do the same then. I know that my soldiers started this ordeal first, so it is only fair if we pay for some of the damage we caused if you do the same."

         "I'll come back to that thought," Validar replied quickly. "Now, let's talk about the issue with these assassins that are coming near my castle. One of your little assassins almost killed a very important person that is dear to me. I do not appreciate that one bit. I almost had armies go into your lands and attack you for that."

         "I apologize Validar, for I did not know that assassins were invading your castle," Emmeryn spoke with concern. "I can say the same for you. One of your assassins almost killed someone important and dear to me as well. I ask if you can fix your assassin issue."

         "We both know it is hard to control everyone within the kingdom," Validar chuckled.

         "If we are to find another sneaky assassin in our castle, we will initiate in an attack," Aversa hummed.

         "Same goes to you," Philia scoffed.

         "I apologize, but this meeting is getting us nowhere," Chrom huffed. "We aren't fixing anything. We're just discussing problems within our borders. Ylisse has an offer, but does Plegia have an offer for these inconveniences?"

         "Of course we do, don't act as if you're the only here that can handle situations," Robin replied. His eyes locked with Chrom's. He could see the annoyance in Chrom's eyes. Robin gave Chrom a blank stare, yet deep down Robin's eyes flared with anger. 

         "Why yes, Plegia does have an offer," Validar smirked. "Emmeryn, I believe that we can end all of these problems easily with one action. I know that both of our kingdoms will be at ease if we both agree to do this. However, it is something that must last forever if we wish to keep a long-lasting truce between our kingdoms. I ask you if you're willing to do this. Only you and I need to agree to do this. It'll be a major effect on our kingdoms."

         Emmeryn's eyes lit up with interest. "Do tell me, Validar. You have my undivided attention." 

         "An arranged marriage will fix everything with our kingdoms," Validar spoke calmly. "We won't need to give up anything to each other, for we'll be connected in harmony."

         "Are you asking me to marry you?" Emmeryn asked. Her face showed concern and she was clearly surprised by this.

         "No," Validar chuckled. "I'm offering my daughter's, the Plegian princess, hand in marriage to your Ylissean prince. I assume he isn't married, correct? An arranged marriage would end everything Emmeryn."

         All eyes widened with shock, especially Chrom and Robin's. Jaws dropped and bodies tensed with shock. An arranged marriage? Between two kingdoms that were sworn, enemies? How could that possibly work? The princess and the prince never came in contact with each other. 

         "What?!" Everyone shouted at once.

         "Father, you can't be serious," Robin scoffed. "You can't marry Rose off like that without telling her beforehand. That's not fair to her."

         "If the Ylisseans agree, then we'll tell her," Validar said, his facial expression blank. "Unless you wish to marry the Ylissean princess."

         "As if I'll let my sister marry a man like him," Chrom retorted. 

         "Watch your tongue, my Lord," Frederick said cooly.

         "Yes, watch your tongue indeed," Tharja teased. "You wouldn't want to anger anyone here. Unless you're looking for another fight. The prince is an amazing man. I'm sure he'd make a better husband to a woman than you."

         "Shut it, witch!" Frederick spat. "You are to not insult the Ylissean prince like that you sorry excuse for a retainer."

         "Says you," Tharja retorted. "It's as if you have to baby your royal prince. He's like a dog on a leash, and you're the one holding it. At least I don't have to pamper my lord all hours of the day. I'm here to assist him as any retainer should do. You just baby him."

         An argument broke out between Tharja and Frederick. Aversa began to pick on Philia, causing the two women to start their own argument. Robin felt his body heat up as he stared at the Ylissean prince. He had so many words he wished to say, yet he remained calm and quiet. Emmeryn and Validar had to yell at their subjects to quiet them down so the conversation could progress.

         "Validar, your offer was very interesting and I know it could possibly help," Emmeryn began, "however, I do not know if I can give up my brother's hand in marriage like that. I cannot make this decision for him. I-"

         "Emmeryn, I'm fine with this," Chrom interrupted. All eyes landed on Chrom. "I will marry the Plegian princess if it means the kingdoms will be at peace. I do not want to have my sister give up her love life for the sake of our kingdom. I do not want Ylisse to suffer any more losses from this war. If marrying the princess means all of this will end, I'm willing to do it."

         Whispers and murmurs were exchanged as people talked about if this was going to actually work. As the whispering calmed down, all eyes were on the royals. Everyone was waiting for a confirmation of this. Tharja stared concerningly at Robin, who was boiling with anger. Aversa looked at Validar with a sly smirk. Philia looked at Emmeryn with a type of sadness in her eyes. Chrom refused to make eye contact with anyone, while Frederick looked at Chrom with concern in his eyes. Emmeryn met eyes with Validar. She nodded.

         "Then it is settled. We will have an arranged marriage between Prince Chrom of Ylisse and Princess Rosa of Plegia."

         Claps of applause rose throughout the room as officials clapped. Words of happiness echoed in the room as people talked about how the war was finally going to be over. Chrom remained silent, while Frederick looked at him with concern. Emmeryn looked down at Chrom and put a hand on his shoulder. Tharja and Aversa looked at Validar, somewhat praising him with their eyes. Robin was too heated to look at anyone. How dare his father give off his sister like that?

         "When shall this wedding take place?" Emmeryn asked as she moved her sight to Validar.

         "We'll give them three months," Validar answered.

         "Are you mad? That's not a long time for them to get comfortable with each other," Philia said, disbelief in her voice and eyes.

         "Marriage is nothing but a partnership. They don't have to like each other. They just need to be together for the sake of their kingdom," Validar retorted. "They'll get used to each other eventually. My daughter is a loving woman, I'm sure Chrom will love her."

         Chrom looked up at Validar. The pain in his chest was tight. He felt like he would pass out in the middle of the meeting. "What if we were to split during this marriage?"

         "War will continue. It'll be five times worse since you'll be breaking my daughter's heart along with the truce between our kingdoms," Validar answered. "Any more questions?"

         "It's a deal," Emmeryn answered. "We'll allow the princess to come meet her fiance in two days. Allow us to spread the word to our kingdom, then you can come. I ask if she can stay there since it'll be fair."

         "Hell n-"

         "That is fine. I'll allow the princess to live with you while the three months go by. If this all works out, she'll stay in Ylisse with her husband for as long as they're married," Validar said, cutting Robin off.

         The word husband wounded Chrom while Robin cringed. Robin was fuming with anger, while Chrom was being drowned in silent sadness. Robin couldn't believe his sister was being thrown off to marry the prince of Ylisse. He would never forgive his father for sending his precious sister away. Chrom felt his heart break. He couldn't believe he was to marry the princess of Plegia. He gave up his happiness for his kingdom. He was sure Rose would feel the same way he did about this. 

         The meeting was called off, and both kingdom groups were being separated into their carriages to return home. Gleeful cheers were shared among some people as they talked about how happy they were that the war would finally be over. Some people talked about how they thought this wouldn't work out and war would continue. Aversa and Validar made their way to the royal carriage, while Tharja and Robin were slowly coming. Tharja rested a hand on Robin's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

         Robin shrugged her hand off as he walked to the carriage. He felt as if his footsteps were leaving trails of fire as he walked. He was disgusted with his father. How could he give away Rose like that? He acted as if she was a trading item. He didn't want Rose's happiness to be given away for the sake of kingdoms. He sighed. He hoped that things would work out. He only wanted the best for his sister.

         Meanwhile, Chrom felt as if the ground was falling below him. He had sacrificed his love life and happiness for his kingdom. He didn't know the Plegian princess, nor did he think she would like him. He sighed as his heart ached. Frederick placed a reassuring hand on Chrom's back. Chrom walked away as he refused to make eye contact with anyone on his way to the royal carriage.  _Oh Naga, what have I done?_  


	5. Chapter 3: It'll be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost there buddies

         The tension felt heavy throughout the Plegian castle ever since the events at the meeting took place. Servants were buzzing all around the castle, gathering up essentials for the royals and retainers that were going to stay at the Ylissean castle for three months. Tharja, Robin, Rose, and Henry were instructed to have everything packed by tonight so they could set out early in the morning to visit the Ylissean royalty. While servants were packing their bags, they gossiped about their opinions on the arranged marriage. Validar had given the news to the castle staff, which caused an uproar within the castle walls. Soon, all of Plegia would know when he announced it this evening.

         "It's an event that'll mark our history forever," Validar hummed. He was speaking to Aversa, Chalard, Campari, Vasto, Mustafa, and Gangrel. Robin noticed that the group he was speaking to consisted of some of the most loyal Plegians throughout the land. Chalard was a loyal, eerie Grimleal priest who practiced dark arts to please Grima. Campari was a known general who guarded the castle courtyard. Robin was familiar with him since Campari had saved Rose a few times from assassin ambushes. Vasto was also a general that Robin was familiar with. Mustafa was also a respected general, however, he had a bit of kindness within his heart, which of course angered Validar and Gangrel when it came to fights.

         "Sire, I like the way you think, but do you really think this will work?" Vasto questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

         "We'll see how far this goes," Validar answered. "I cannot say for sure this will work, but it's a temporary fix to our problems. This marriage will allow us to regrow and repair all of the troubles and damages we suffered, all while giving us a little more peace. I know some small attacks will continue, but they'll be out of rage of the marriage most likely."

         "Have you informed your daughter?" Campari asked.

         "Yes, I had to sit down with her and tell her about everything that's to come," Validar answered. "She took it very well, just as I expected her to."

         "Will I be the marriage officiant?" Chalard hummed, a wicked smirk on his face. "It'd be an honor to witness the grand, royal wedding."

         "Emmeryn and I have scheduled a meeting after they make it past their first month. We will discuss where the wedding will take place and who shall attend and what not," Validar replied. "I'd prefer if you were the one to be the marriage officiant, but you know how those Ylisseans are with us. It'll take some persuading."

         "I'm sorry Validar, but I feel like this won't work at all," Gangrel huffed. His arms were crossed while his face showed disgust. He has had a temper ever since Validar announced the great plans. Robin could share some of Gangrel's anger. However, most of his anger was jealousy. Robin could see the interest Gangrel had for his sister, which disgusted him since Gangrel was a little too old for her. 

         Robin had had enough of listening to their conversation and stormed past the entrance which he was spying from. He walked through the halls, ignoring the servants that past him as he walked. Although his face and posture seemed calm, he was still angry with what his father planned for Rose. He decided to make his way towards Rose's room, seeing the doors were already opened from the numerous servants walking in and out of her room. 

         "Rose?" Robin called as he entered. He saw his sister standing on her balcony, her back turned towards everyone. He walked outside onto the balcony to accompany her. He walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head turned to him slowly. Robin's eyes widened as he saw her teary eyes and her weak smile.

         "Hello, Brother," she said quietly, moving her eyes to not make eye contact.

         "Rose, what's wrong?" Robin asked, worry filling his tone and eyes. He placed a gentle hand under her chin and moved her face to meet with his eyes. He gave her a concerned frown. "Rose, tell me. What's troubling you?"

         "It's nothing serious," Rose sighed, closing her eyes to stop the small tears from shedding. She looked back up at Robin with a small smile. "It's foolish. I shouldn't be upset about it."

         "Tell me, Rose," Robin murmured. He wrapped his arms around his sister in an embrace. She returned the hug. He felt as if his world lit up after it felt like it crumbled ever since the meeting. He smiled a little. All he needed was the company of his sister to make him feel better. Their hug broke and they made eye contact once more. Rose sighed before speaking.

         "Robin, I'm just really nervous," she admitted. "I want to help my people and I want to help Ylisse as well. I only agreed to this marriage for the sake of others. I'm not happy about marrying the prince. I feel like he won't like me. I had dreams to marry the love of my life, not a man who I have never spoken to. I fear I won't be happy during this marriage. I-"

         "Then we'll call it off," Robin interrupted.

         "No, no. There's no need for that. I'm doing this for both kingdoms. I want people to be safe and live a life of peace. I'm tired of all of the constant fighting," Rose continued. "I'm fine with sacrificing my love life for everyone to experience peace. I'm just saying I'm nervous is all."

         Robin stared blankly at his sister. How could a person be so sweet and caring? What did the world ever do to deserve someone like Rose? Robin didn't know how to respond, so he hugged his sister in a long embrace. He stroked her hair and sighed over her head. "You're too sweet for this world, you that? Rose, I know you want to help the kingdoms, but if you truly don't want to do this then you don't have to. Don't force yourself to do something that's going to hurt you."

         "I won't get hurt," Rose murmured. "I'm willing to give this a try. Who knows, maybe the prince and I will be able to tolerate each other enough to have some feelings. I'm just happy you, Henry, and Tharja are accompanying me there. I probably would've been really hesitant with accepting this if it weren't for you three coming."

         Robin chuckled and let go of his sister. They shared eye contact and a small smile. "Come on, let's finish getting ready. We have to leave soon tonight if we wish to get to the Ylissean castle early." Robin's smile began to fade back into his frown as he and his sister walked back into the castle to finish their packing. He did not look forward to what was coming to him for the next three months.  

                                                                                     .*·。ﾟ═♡═.*·。ﾟ

          "Do you think he's okay?" 

         "He's just in shock right now, he's fine."

         "Are you sure? He's been distant ever since the meeting."

         "Yes, now let's come back later to see if he's ready to talk."

         Chrom continued to shut out the voices that were behind the door. Almost all day Frederick and Lissa have visited the door to his bedchamber to try and talk to him. Chrom wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so he told them he'd speak to them later. In reality, Chrom wasn't sure when he wanted to talk to anyone. It was true that he was still in shock ever since the arrangement that was made at the meeting. He was still thinking about the decision he made. He had sacrificed his love life for the sake of two kingdoms. Was it really worth it?

         Chrom had lost track of how long he's locked himself up in his room. He wanted to come out, but he wasn't ready to hear every servant talking about the news. He still couldn't believe what he had done. He sighed and stood up from his bed that he was laying on. He walked towards a bookshelf that was full of books and other gifts he received from friends or others. He looked at the small stack of letters that was held together by a golden clip with a heart on it. He smiled. It was the letters Sumia wrote him whenever she went away for a handful of days at a time with other pegasus knights. Chrom cherished every gift Sumia had gotten him, which all of the gifts were neatly placed on shelves on the bookshelf. Chrom frowned as his eyes landed on the little black box on the shelf. He knew what was inside of it. It was a special gift he wanted to give Sumia, but now he couldn't.

         He sighed and walked away from the shelf, not wanting to see the little black box anymore. He looked out of the glass doors to his balcony, seeing that the sun was setting, casting off orange and pink hues into the sky. He decided he'd finally leave his room. He opened the doors and exited his room. He saw servants leaving and entering rooms, either carrying something or not. They were gossiping about the new guests that would be staying within the castle for three months. Chrom didn't know how he felt about having a small handful of Plegians staying within the palace. Sure, he was engaged to one now, but that didn't mean he didn't trust them.

         "Chrom?"

         Chrom froze as he passed the library. He walked back until he looked through the doorway, seeing Emmeryn sitting on a large chair next to the fireplace. She was holding a thick stack of papers in her hand. She motioned with her free hand for him to come towards her, which he did. He sat on the chair opposite of her and looked at her with confusion. She set the papers down on the desk beside her and focused her attention on him. "You've barely communicated with any of us. Ever since we came back from the meeting, you've locked yourself in your bedchamber and haven't spoken to anyone. All of your friends are concerned. Stahl, Vaike, Cordelia, Sumia, Maribelle, and many others have come to check on you. Sadly we had to send them back since you wouldn't come out. Are you feeling okay Chrom?"

         Chrom swallowed before speaking. "Emmeryn, I'm fine. I'm just in shock is all."

         "I know you better than that. You're more than in shock."

         Chrom cursed silently to himself. His sister could read through him like a book and he hated it. "Look, before you get me wrong, I'm fine with this marriage. I'm just feeling anxious is all. I never thought I'd be marrying someone that's associated with the enemy. I fear she won't like me and I'll be stuck in a marriage where neither one of us likes each other. I'm happy that I'm helping our kingdoms, but I feel like we won't grow fond of each other and I'll be living a miserable married life forever."

         Emmeryn sat quietly for a few minutes. She looked down. "Chrom, if you do not wish to do this, just say so. I will not have to partake in something you won't be happy in."

         "No Emmeryn, I'm fine with marrying her," Chrom murmured. "I'm just worried we won't love each other. We're both sacrificing our love life for the sake of our people."

         "Chrom, I assure you that the princess is nothing like her brother," Emmeryn hummed. "Validar and I spoke a little more after everyone began to leave the meeting. He told me a little bit about his daughter and I told him a little bit about you. I believe you two will be able to grow fond of each other eventually."

         "Well, I'll take your word for it," Chrom huffed. "I'm sorry Emmeryn. I'm just anxious about this."

         "I would be nervous if I were you as well," Emmeryn said soothingly. She stood from her chair and held a hand out towards Chrom. "Come, let's join Lissa and Frederick for dinner. We'll take your mind off things for a while."

         Chrom nodded and took his sister's hand, who pulled him out of the chair. He let go of her hand and they walked side by side down the hall towards the dining area. Along the way, Chrom heard servants talking about how they thought the arrangement would go down during the three months. People wondered if the princess would be evil or sweet since no one from Ylisse had really encountered her as often as they did with her fearsome brother.  Chrom and Emmeryn entered the dining room and saw Lissa and Frederick waiting for them.

         "It's about time," Lissa huffed. "Finally, he comes out of his room to see us. We missed you."

         "Milord, we have been worried about you," Frederick said cooly. "Are you feeling fine?"

         "I'm feeling rather alright," Chrom answered as he took a seat in his usual chair. "I just needed to some time alone to myself is all." Chrom was able to shift the attention away from him onto different topics to pass by the time. He was doing a little better since he had the love of his siblings and the friendship of his retainer to keep his mind off things. Though deep down Chrom was worried. The princess would be here tomorrow, and that would be the start of their arranged marriage. Chrom internally sighed. He didn't think he was ready. He wasn't ready to let go of the love he already held for another woman. Against his will, he had to sadly.                   


	6. Chapter4: Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm doing my best to keep up with this spare me  
> take this throwaway chapter I just needed to get something done

          "You look very nervous."

          "I'm only a little nervous."

          "Your eyes say otherwise."

          "I'm fine, I promise."

          Rose leaned back further in the carriage seat and looked out of the window. The little giggle of Aversa's laugh made her sigh quietly. She ignored Aversa's warning about messing up her hair on the seat. She was forced into a carriage to go meet the prince of Ylisse. She was beyond tired and wanted to get some rest. Rose groaned. It's been hours since she's been out to stretch her feet. She sat beside Tharja, who was very quiet since she hated riding in carriages. Robin, Henry, and Validar were in the carriage in front of them. All Rose wanted to do was get out and stretch. Sitting in a fancy dress in a carriage for hours wasn't comfortable. Almost everyone on this trip was dressed in fancy clothing. Aversa wore a black, tight-fitting dress that hugged her frame perfectly. She was showing a lot of cleavage, but that was her usual style. Her hair was in a pretty bun but left out two strands of hair that curled near the sides of her face. Tharja wore a black dress that went to her mid-thigh. It was a simple, tight dress that complimented her figure. Her hair was down as usual, but it had a bit more of a curl to it than normal.

          "We're almost there," Aversa spoke, looking out the window as well. "I believe we just have to get through the guards and we'll be in the city."

          "Thank Gods," Tharja groaned. "If I have to stay in this carriage any longer I'm going to explode. I hate carriages."

          Rose giggled. "I don't mind carriages, but this ride has been way too long."

          The carriage came to a halt. Rose saw a Ylissean guard walk by the look through the window of the carriage. He looked to his side and called out something. He took down his head and dipped his head at the Plegian Princess. Rose offered a small wave. The carriage began moving again and Rose saw that they were entering the Ylissean capital. She saw Ylissean people trying to peep into the carriages. She noticed some people looked fearful when they saw the carriages and Plegian guards outside the carriages. Rose hoped nobody would treat her like she was a threat while she was here. 

          "So, Rose, are you ready?" Aversa asked, a small smirk on her face.

          "I believe so," Rose answered, turning her attention to the dark flier.

          "Good. Today you and the prince are going to spend alone time together while Validar and I talked to Emmeryn and that pegasus knight. I forget her name, but we'll be discussing matters over the marriage. I don't know what the rest will do, but don't get into trouble," Aversa commented. She moved her eyes to Tharja. "Don't stir up the prince's great knight. I know how much you guys just  _enjoy_ each other's company."

          Tharja groaned. "Oh, don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut," she growled. "I don't want to ruin this for Rose or anyone, so I'll behave myself. I just won't look at that arrogant man."

          "We're arriving," Aversa hummed.

          Rose looked out the window and noticed they were now entering the palace grounds. She took in a small breath of air and sighed it out. She began to feel her heart racing with uneasiness. She was ready, but she was very nervous. The carriage came to another stop. It was time to get out and meet the Ylissean royals. Rose heard the other carriage doors open and close, which meant the boys were out. A Plegian guard opened the carriage door, waiting for the girls to leave. Aversa stepped out first, then Tharja. Tharja stayed by to take hold of Rose's hand to lead her out of the carriage. Rose grasped Tharja's hand and stepped out of the carriage carefully to not ruin her dress. 

          Once Rose's heels met with the ground, she began to rub her dress to make sure nothing was wrong. She wore a beautiful, dark purple dress that fit snuggly against her. The top was tight-fitting, but the bottom flowed out. It was strapless, so she wore a pretty gold necklace and matching earrings. Rose's hair was styled in a half up and half down style. Her hair was wavy and flowing down while half of it was up in a neat bun. 

          "Rose, are you okay?" Robin asked as he walked towards his sister. Robin was dressed in fancy clothes as well. Rather than his usual attire, he wore a fancy prince outfit with a cravat. It was a dark blue outfit with fancy golden buttons and other accessories. To top it off, he wore black dress shoes rather than his usual boots. He didn't style his hair in a fancy way since he didn't see a point in it. 

          "Man, what a ride," Henry chuckled as he stretched. Henry was wearing a fancy dark gray suit with a black tie. His undershirt was black and he wore fancy black shoes. He didn't style his hair in any certain way, he just left it as its usual style. "So, where are the royals?"

          Henry's question was answered as the doors to the Ylissean castle opened. The Plegian group stood beside each other as they watched Emmeryn come down the stairs. She was wearing a fancy, flowy olive green dress. Her hair and dress flowed in the wind as she walked down the stairs. Behind her was the Ylissean princess Lissa. She was wearing a pretty short yellow dress that was puffy. It somewhat looked like a lolita dress. Behind her were Frederick and Philia. Frederick was dressed in a fancy brown dress shirt and black pants. Philia wore a simple, long light blue dress. Chrom was the last to walk out. He wore a fancy, white prince outfit and his hair was neatly styled. 

          "Welcome," Emmeryn hummed, smiling at the group of Plegians. "I am happy to know you all made it here safe. I know the trip was a long one, so I have small snacks and drinks set for you all in our discussion room. Chrom is willing to give Rose a tour of the palace while we discuss matters. Frederick and Lissa are willing to give the other retainers and prince a tour of the palace as well, so Chrom and Rose can have their time alone to get to know each other."

          "Sounds fine," Validar said. He wasn't dressed in anything special besides his normal attire. "Come Aversa." Aversa followed behind Validar. The two walked up the stairs and followed behind Emmeryn and Philia.

          "Well, we should start this tour," Lissa said nervously. "Come, follow me. Frederick and I will show you around." Henry and Tharja shared a glance then walked towards the Ylissean princess and great knight. Robin gave Rose a soft glance and a small smile as if to say good luck. He walked off to meet with the four that were on the stairs. The group walked up remaining the stairs and disappeared into the palace. All that was left was Rose and Chrom. Rose walked closer towards the stairs and looked up at the Ylissean prince. She gave a small smile. She began to feel her smile drop as Chrom stared at her with a surprised look.

          "O-Oh! I'm sorry, Princess Rose," Chrom jolted. He scratched his cheek. "Er, let's get this started so we can join the others."

          Rose nodded and walked up the stairs towards Chrom. Chrom offered his hand and she gently placed her hand in his. He led her up the rest of the stairs. They entered the palace together, and the door closed behind them. Rose looked around the main room. It was spacious and elegant. It was sparkling clean and tidy.

          "So, let me take you all around the bottom floor," Chrom said, leading her towards the left side of the castle. "It'll probably be a long while until we finish our tour, but at least you'll know your way around." Chrom led her into a hall of various rooms that went into different rooms. He explained to her what happened in every room and what it was in case she needed to visit. He brought her to places such as the library, the kitchen, the dining hall, and other rooms that were located all around the bottom floor. After their bottom floor tour, he led her up the stairs to take her to the middle floor. 

          "Your room will be here near your retainers' and your brothers'," Chrom explained, leading Rose to a door. He opened up the door and let her look inside. The room was large and clean. Rose looked all around the room and looked back at Chrom.

          "It's beautiful," Rose said, her voice quiet. She noticed doors leading outside. "Is there a balcony?"

          "Of course," Chrom answered. "I thought you'd like the view of the Ylissean garden, so I decided to put you in a room with a balcony and a view of the garden."

          "I love flowers," Rose smiled. "Thank you."

          "No problem," Chrom said, smiling back. "Servants will go to your carriage and load your things here, along with the others that are staying. So, let us get out of their way and finish the tour." He took Rose's hand again and led her throughout the entire middle floor. Rose felt a little bored with talking about only the castle. This was for them to get to know each other, not just talk about rooms.

          "So, tell me Chrom, how has life been as a Ylissean prince?" Rose asked, trying to make small talk.

          "It's been pretty nice," he answered. "I enjoy tending to my subjects and leading The Shepards. I don't do as much political stuff as my sister does, but I do help with those affairs."

          "I understand," Rose commented. "My brother deals more with political affairs and other responsibilities while I mainly deal with the Plegian public."

          "What's it like in Plegia?" Chrom asked. "I hear a lot of rumors about it, but I've never been myself."

          "I know Plegia looks like dryland compared to Ylisse's vast gardens and plains, but it's pretty lovely," Rose answered. "Even if it's darker and colder, it's very relaxing and not as bad as people make it out to be. It's breezy and silent, so there isn't much disturbance. Not all of Plegia is swarming with bandits and killers. Plegia is honestly calm and quiet deep inside its lands."

          "I see," Chrom murmured. "Is there anything I can do to make this place feel like home to you?"

          "All I need is my brother and my retainers to feel like I'm at home," Rose replied. "You don't have to adjust anything for me. I'll be completely fine here."

          "Well, if adjustments need to be made, just let me know," Chrom said. "We're almost done touring this floor, then we'll go to the to the top floor and visit the top towers and other things if you'd like. There's also an underground floor as well, but not much is there."

          "Whatever you'd like to do is fine," Rose hummed. "I don't mind." Rose felt embarrassed. She didn't know what to say to him. She didn't think they had common interests besides that they had older siblings that did more work than them. Rose's eyes drifted off to the side.

          "Er, you said you liked flowers, right?" Chrom asked. It appeared he wanted to start a conversation now.

          "I do. Plegia has a hard time growing them due to the soil issues," Rose answered.

          "What flowers would you like to see?" Chrom asked.

          "Well, peonies, dahlias, and lilies seem very beautiful," Rose answered. "I've always wanted to grow some of those, but I never could."

          "I'll have it done," Chrom smiled. "Is there anything else you'd like from here that's not from Plegia?"

          "Not that I can think of," Rose answered. "If I think of anything, I'll inform you. But, don't pamper me too much. I'll feel bad."

          "Well, I need to make my future wife feel happy, don't I?" Chrom asked. Rose noticed his eyes widened at that statement.

          "I don't need a lot of things to make me happy," She murmured. "All I ask if you and I can get along fine and this arrangement will be happy at least."

          "Of course," Chrom nodded. "This is for our kingdoms, so we should make the best of this arrangement."

          "I will do everything I can to be a good finance," Rose murmured.

          "I will say the same to you," Chrom smiled. "Now, let's go to the top floor and discuss food plans. Then we'll head back and group with the others." 

          For the rest of the tour, Rose and Chrom had small talk while Chrom showed Rose around. They talked about things they liked and their common interests. They chatted about their positions on the battlefield and about their close friends in their kingdoms. Rose and Chrom did have a good time having their tour and their conversations. Rose smiled. She believed she would like Chrom. She figured the few months would go by smoothly, and their marriage would be fine. However, Chrom was still infatuated with Sumia, and although he was beginning to take a liking to Rose, he didn't know how this would ever work out. 


End file.
